Rat
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are small, agile enemies that strike quickly; however, they can be vanquished with one sword strike. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Rats are found in the Secret Passage below Hyrule Castle and in several other dark areas like Hidden Holes and dungeons. They are relatively weak, but move deceptively fast, making them a minor threat for an unwary Link. However, they can be defeated more easily when they stop momentarily. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Rats can be found inside Syrup's hut and Crazy Tracy's health spa, though they cannot be interacted with in any way. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (left) and a Rat (right) from The Wind Waker]] Rats appear to be smarter then many other enemies in the game. They occasionally appear out from holes in walls, attempting to attack Link. They can damage him by simply touching him. If a Rat happens to physically attack Link, a certain amount of Rupees (15 to 40) fall out of Link's Wallet. The Rat will then attempt to take the Rupees back into their holes if Link does not quickly get them back. Even worse, while Link is in the Forsaken Fortress for the first time, a rat may hit him inside a barrel where the Moblins guard causing Link to be captured more easily, and the Rat taking Link's Rupees away while he is seen. When defeated, Rats usually drop a Yellow Rupee. Special Rats can be found in the Windfall Island jail maze. These Rats can drop Link out of the maze if he crawls onto one of their trapdoors. Link can also sprinkle All-Purpose Bait in front of a Rat hole, prompting the Rat living inside to sell him various items as thanks for the snack. These items include Red and Blue Potions, Hyoi Pears, Bombs and, ironically, more All-Purpose Bait. When Link does this, the Rats of the hole in which the bait was dropped will stop attacking, even if he does not buy anything. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Rats are one of the few enemies that can cause Link to lose Force Gems if they hit him. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Rats are found in several different regions, particularly the Arbiter's Grounds and the Underground Waterway. Rats can be usually found gnawing on skulls or corpses. When provoked, Rats attempt to attack Link. Rats can swim as well which allows them to survive in the Underground Waterway. Their Twilight counterpart is the Twilit Vermin. The spirits of deceased Rats called Ghoul Rats appear in the Arbiter's Grounds though they simply swarm Link slowing him down and cause Midna to freak out while in Link is in his Wolf Link form. Like most ghostly enemies, Ghost Rats are normally invisible to Link but Wolf Link can sense them. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Rats can be seen scurrying around various dungeons and caves, but are rarely seen outside. In the Mountain Passage on Mercay Island, a Rat can be seen running in and out of two connected holes carrying a Small Key. Link must use a block to seal the entrance to one of the holes, then defeat the Rat to get the Small Key and advance into the next room. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Rats appear as more of an obstacle than an enemy. Due to Princess Zelda's fear of rats, she will freeze in terror if she encounters one, even if she is possessing a Phantom at the time; the Rats must be killed before Zelda will move again. Even if the rats are killed, more will quickly come out of the Rats' Hole in the wall. Link must seal the Rats' hole in the wall by pushing a block over its entrance. Additionally, Rats are fought in Take 'Em All On. During the battle against Chancellor Cole atop the Demon Train, Cole will spawn electrified Rats. They will circle around the Phantom, getting closer and closer. If one of these Rats touches the Phantom, Cole will create strings of energy that he uses to control the Phantom; Link must sever the strings to free Princess Zelda, who will tell Link to stay back or she will hit him if he gets too close. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Rats appear in dungeons and other dark areas. They are little more than a minor nuisance and can easily be defeated with a single sword attack. Later in the game, a new version of a Rat called Dark Rats are found in Dungeons such as the Desert Palace. These Rats are stronger because they do double damage and have more HP. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series scared by Rats in Hyrule Warriors]] Rats make a cameo appearance as part of the Phantom Arms moveset where they appear during Toon Zelda's End Focus Spirit Attack, where two rats appear causing Ghost Zelda to leave her Phantom and scream, unleashing a blast of light that damages enemies. Interestingly, the attack also kills the rats despite not being enemies themselves. Non-canonical appearances Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Rats appear as enemies. See also * Ghoul Rat * Real Bombchu * Twilit Vermin es:Ratones Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors characters